


Tickles

by Mapachi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I love this ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: A soft Yunbin drabble





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long but I'm here on the iKON tag again~ I hope you enjoy this!

It tickles.

The soft and curly black hair of his lover tickles his neck as he is nuzzled. He sighs deeply as if annoyed but the smile on his lips and the way his arms wrap around the smaller frame on his lap betray him. His lover giggles no doubt thinking the same, thigs press against his as he is straddled by the older male.

His eyelids feel heavy, his body suddenly giving in to the comforting weight and warmth of his lover on top of him, the lack of sleep of the past days finally catching up with him as he allows himself to enjoy the way he’s being cuddled.

Being able to just cuddle like this is not as usual as they would like, if he’s not holed up on the studio, they’re on their way to a schedule, and when they’re resting more often than not, they’re not alone always another member or manager being on the same room.

Soft plush lips press a chaste kiss against his pulse point, the fingers on the back of his hair stop cradling his head to instead brush his hair slowly making him even more sleepy. He groans as if protesting, he doesn’t want to sleep yet, he wants to spend more time like this, his hands move from the waist of his lover down to his ass and then grabbing at his thighs to pull him closer.

A giggle is muffled against his neck, the warmth breath tickling him again.

_“_ _Hanbin_ _-ah don’t even try anything naughty,”_

He whines like a child does when denied what they want, his fingers finding their way under the shorts his lover is wearing to knead at his warm flesh trying to convivence the older otherwise, but he only leans back to look into his eyes as he shakes his head no.

_“But_ _hyung_ _I’ve missed you~”_

Yunghyeong smiles and leans close again to press a tender kiss against Hanbin’s forehead.

_“We can sleep at your room tonight, there’s no schedule tomorrow and I’m not letting you go back to the studio, it’s about time you take a day off,”_

Hanbin opens his mouth, a frown on his face and a protest on the tip of his tongue but Yunghyeong shuts him up with a kiss before he can speak. His lips move slowly against his, kissing him languidly and sensually but no intention to take things further, only a kiss meant to calm Hanbin down the only way he can do.

When Yunghyeong makes to breaks the kiss Hanbin doesn’t let him, following after his pink lips and sucking on his thick lower lip earning a soft moan from him. His fingers grasp at Yunghyeong’s thigs, his short nails no doubt leaving angry red half-moons behind and Yunghyeong pulls on his hair to retaliate.

They only part away when the need to properly breath is too big to ignore, Hanbin smirking when he sees the way his lover’s dreamy gaze has darkened significantly, admiring the way his now red lips glisten under the kitchen room’s light that shines into the living room where they are siting.

_“_ _So_ _can we go to_ sleep  _later?”_

_“You brat.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome~


End file.
